From Shinobi to Spartans
by Theodore the Mighty
Summary: What would it be like if the Naruto gang lived in the World of Halo? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Will have mild cursing.

You sit there looking at a screen. The screen is at first blank, but then words appear on it. They read,

"Calculating…" You wait for a moment until the words change, "Data calculated, now accessing internal files." On the screen was a loading bar, but it then changed to show a profile. It reads,

"Regiment #: 7

Unit Type: Spartan-2

Personnel:

Naruto (Sierra N-54) O.M. (OOC: For reference, OM stands for Original Member.)

Sakura (Sierra S-238) O.M.

Sasuke (Sierra S-421) O.M.

Kiba (Sierra K-26)

Shino (Sierra S-32)

Shikamaru (Sierra S-122)

Group Status: Red"

_

"FRAG OUT!" Naruto yelled, throwing a grenade which sent several grunts flying.

"I'll kill you!" yelled a brute, charging at their location.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke knifed the Brute when he came close enough. A grunt threw a plasma grenade into their trench.

"Move, move, move!" They moved out of the way as it blew up. Luckily, it only affected their energy shields.

"Last mag!" Kiba yelled after he emptied a clip into a brute.

"Here, borrow mine." Naruto said, giving him a magazine.

"Thanks." Everyone shot at the enemies. A blue beam shot at the group, barely missing.

"CRAP! Shino, sniper!" Shino switched to his sniper rifle, and counter-sniped a jackal. After killing the jackal, the group of covenant retreated.

"Everyone okay?" Sakura asked, pulling out her med kit.

"Yeah." They said.

"Good." She put it back.

"Alright, let's get back in there." Naruto ordered. They turned around and went into a building behind the trench.

"Status Report everybody." Naruto said.

"Green." They all said.

"Good, a supply pelican's coming our way. We're to defend the base until then, and when it get's here, we're to provide back up to a nearby unit. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright guys, fill up your guns, we're likely to get another raid by the covenant soon." A fuel rod cannon blast impacted against the wall, blowing a hole in it.

"Exactly my point. Once you're ready get to the trench!" Naruto ran out the door and dove into the trench, narrowly avoiding a fuel rod cannon blast.

"That idiot's gonna get killed some day!" Sakura muttered to herself. They filled up their guns, and entered the trench as Naruto did. They shot at the group of covenant, mostly the brute commander that blew a hole in the side of the building. He may have had a powerful weapon, but luckily he wasn't exactly a good shot. His blasts just ended up impacting either in front or behind the trench.

"Someone, throw a grenade at the Commander, I'm out." Sasuke was about to say "Sure" but, Sakura butted in.

"Why didn't you grab one before you dove into the trench?"

"I forgot."

"Idiot!" She bonked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"GUYS, this isn't the time or place to have one of your "love" fights. We could get killed." Sakura looked at Shikamaru, but he couldn't tell what her expression was because of her helmet. 'Probably pissed…' He thought. She was actually blushing furiously. Meanwhile, Sasuke hurled a grenade at the Commander, killing him and several other covenant in the process. A wraith came into view, a ways away from them.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" They got out of the trench when a blast from the wraith practically destroyed it.

"Sakura."

"Right." She pulled out a Spartan Laser and blew up the Wraith. The covenant retreated.

"Back to the base!" They went back to the base. Kiba went up to his war dog, who was tied up to the corner.

"Hey Akamaru, it's all right now okay?" Akamaru was panting happily.

Naruto picked up the walky-talky which just beeped.

"Yeah? Over."

"Pelicans inbound. Watch out for tangos. Over."

"Got it. Over." He picked up a backpack, and stuffed food and other supplies in it such as grenades, magazines, extra knives, etc.

The Pelicans were heading towards the building as promised, but one thing or rather two unexpected things were following up right behind it. Some banshees were firing at it.

The group fired at it, bringing one down with bullets, and the other with Sakura's Spartan Laser. The two pelicans landed next to the base, both of the pilots got out.

"Thanks for the assist." They got back in, and dropped two Warthogs and other supplies down. They flew away.

Naruto and the others stored the supplies in the backpack, and got into the Warthog.

"I'm driving." Naruto said.

"I'll ride." Sakura said.

"I got turret." Sasuke said.

"I'll drive." Shino said.

"I call shotgun!" Kiba said both him and Akamaru scampering into the side seat.

"Guess I'll shoot." Shikamaru said. They drove a ways until they came to a covenant road block. They killed everyone there, even going so far as to blow up the sniper's post.

"You're in a violent mood today." Naruto said happily.

"What? I don't like covenant." Sasuke replied. They drove on for awhile until both drivers stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"We're here." Shino said, pointing to a large group of covenant ahead of them.

"They haven't spotted us yet, so we should make a plan right now." Shikamaru yelled to the other Warthog.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto yelled back.

"You guys go head on and distract them; we'll go around and flank them. We'll meet up at the base that's currently being occupied by our troops."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" Naruto drove forward, going straight for the Covenant while Shino drove around to flank them. Naruto rammed an Elite, sending it flying into another elite which had an energy sword. Sakura killed it, while Sasuke shot at other Covenant. Naruto drove into a brute, killing it instantly.

Shino was driving around them, when they came up to a road block.

"Crap, they have this path secured!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Can't we just plow through it?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be harder since we don't have the others with us this time."

"We won't die will we?"

"You know as well as I do that that's never a guarantee."

"Let's do it then." Kiba always treated that kind of answer from Shikamaru as whatever he wanted to hear.

"Fine." Shikamaru started firing at the road block, but nobody fired back.

"Hm… Seems deserted…" A Chieftain could be seen yelling "RAAAAH!" and charging towards their vehicle.

"Never mind. Back, back, back!" Shino went in reverse as Shikamaru shot at it with his turret, managing to kill it before it turned on its invincibility.

"Go, go, go!" Shino drove through the road block. He eventually came to the army of covenant, and plowed through that, coming to the base where their fellow soldiers were. They drove into its vicinity, then got out and ran into the base.

"You guys are here just in time!" A marine said, "We couldn't have held out much longer…"

"Just be glad we're here."

Meanwhile, Naruto's warthog was driving up through the army of covenant. He swerved out of the way of a rock, but instead ran into another one. This sent the warthog flying. It did several flips before it landed in front of the base, almost crashing into it. As they got out, Sakura started yelling at Naruto with her helmet in her hand.

"HEY! Where the hell did you get your drivers license, the back of a rations box!?"

'Sakura looks really pretty today…" Naruto thought, just staring at her with his helmet still on.

"You know what?! I shouldn't even expect any less of you any more! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"Hm, what?"

"Idiot!" She bonked him on the head.

"Ow, that hurt Sakura!"

"That's the point, dummy!"

"…You're Sergeant Naruto, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he is. I've got no idea how the hell he got to a higher rank than us, but yeah, he is." Sakura said.

"…Well, I was told to give you this." The marine gave Naruto a clipboard.

"What is it?"

"It says all the soldiers that are in this unit."

"Why're there x's beside some of the names?"

"Those are the people who're dead."

"Oh, right." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you guys should come with me. I'll take you to our sergeant, but I gotta warn you, he can be a bit… Unpredictable."

OKAY! Done with first chapter! The reason Hinata's not in the group is because she has qualities that I'm not really sure would fit in a warzone. Besides, they needed a Strategist with a leader like Naruto, let's face it. :P


	2. Chapter 2

You look at the screen, reading it over several times. "Hm…" You type in several different codes, and new words appear on the screen. It says,

"Retrieving more information…" The screen changes again and this time another table pops up which says:

"Unit # 7's weapon preferences and soldier types:

Naruto (N-54): W1: Standard issue Assault Rifle, W2: 12 gauge pump-shotgun, Recon

Sakura (S-238): W1: Standard issue SMG, W2: Spartan Laser, CQB

Sasuke (S-421): W1: Standard issue Assault Rifle, W2: Flame Thrower, Hayabusa

Kiba (K-26): W1: Standard issue Assault Rifle, W2: Standard Issue Magnum, Rogue

Shino (S-32): W1: Standard issue Battle Rifle, W2: Standard Issue Sniper Rifle, Scout

Shikamaru (S-122): W1: Standard issue Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, EVA"

_

"Follow me." said the marine that was leading them to his unit's sergeant.

"Right behind you." Naruto said as the group followed him.

"He's in there." The marine said, pointing to a steel door. The group went in single file, and were greeted with,

"What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting here for ages! You're lucky I've got good men, or else we'd be dead!"

"Nice to see you too Sergeant Johnson." Naruto replied coolly.

"Nice to see me, there's a whole army of covenant out there, and you're saying it's nice to see me!?"

"Well, maybe if you kept your cool once in a while we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What, so it's my fault now!? Listen here soldier," Johnson stabbed his finger into Naruto's chest. "Your job is to give us back up, not shift the blame."

"Yes sir." Naruto shifted into a salute.

"Pfft." Johnson returned to his table. "Grab a seat." They all did so. "This here's a map of the area." Johnson said, pointing to a piece of paper lying on the desk, "We're here," He pointed to a green rectangle, which apparently symbolized the base, "And they're everywhere." He made a big circle with his finger which enveloped the rectangle. "But-"

"But what?" Naruto asked, standing up out of his seat.

"Naruto…" Sakura pulled him back into his chair.

"But," Johnson said, continuing on, "We've received confirmation that a Prophet is somewhere in this hell-hole."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, now interested, "Which one?"

"We're not sure, but as long as we know it's a prophet, does it really matter?"

"I suppose not."

"Good." Johnson said, "Anyways, we didn't actually call you in for back up."

"Really? Then what was all the screaming and yelling about?"

"I got impatient."

"Figures…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Johnson said in a threatening tone.

"Nothing. Sir!" Naruto added, remembering the courtesy.

"Good. Now get to it, there're some ODST's waiting outside for you."

"Oh god," Sasuke muttered, "Not those guys… All they did last time we were stuck with 'em was complain about how they had to be paired up with us…"

"That's not true, and you know it." Kiba said, correcting him. "They helped plenty."

"Alright guys, let's get going." Naruto said, waving them out the door. They came up to a bunch of ODST's who were waiting for them.

"You ready?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They started towards the door that led outside of the base, but the ODST's stopped them.

"Hey, where are you going? You're going to get killed if you go that way!"

"Well, where else is there to go?"

"We've got a secret passage that'll lead to a cliff where we can snipe the Prophet." said another ODST.

Naruto nodded. They went in the opposite direction and came to a hatch in the ground. Naruto opened it, and then made a motion to it. "Ladies first!" He said to Sakura. She just looked at him, and then jumped down.

"You may be lucky, but don't push it." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The rest of the group jumped down after her, while the ODST's used the ladder to climb down. As they were walking Naruto said,

"Wow, she didn't bonk me that time! I'm making progress!" She bonked him on the head.

"Told you not to push it," Sasuke said, "So don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto replied with a chuckle. They walked on until they came to another hatch, this time in the ceiling of the tunnel.

"This is it." An ODST said.

"Alright guys, get ready." Naruto said. "You never know what could be up there." They all nodded. Naruto quickly opened the hatch, and pushed it open. "….Clear." He got up out of the tunnel, the others following close behind.

"We'll set up the sniper on the edge of that cliff. You guys stand guard." Naruto said to the ODST's.

"Yes sir." They moved to their points while the group set up the tripod for the sniper rifle.

"Steady… Steady… That goes there, push that in there… Okay! Shino, hand me your sniper rifle." Shino did so, "Alright. Do your thing, man." Naruto and the others stepped away from the sniper as Shino went up to it. "Let's see here… Shooting him in the head would guarantee an instant kill, but if I shot him in the neck, it would be fun to watch… Hm…" He mumbled.

"I wonder what he's mumbling." Sakura said, observational as always.

"Eh, probably just complaining about why he's always the one stuck sniping."

"Aw c'mon Naruto, you know he's not the complaining type."

"Yeah, I know."

Meanwhile, the ODST's were guarding.

"Man, doesn't it stink that we're stuck guarding while they do the sniping?"

"Yeah, it was bad enough that we had to do the mission with Spartans, let alone having them do all the fun stuff."

"So how's Louise?"

"Oh, you know, fine. Thanks to the economy, we had to sell our house and get a smaller one."

"Yeah, money's a bitch. Good thing we get paid pretty well."

"Yeah, but I mean we can't get everything we want since she can't seem to find a job."

"Aw, that sucks. Glad I'm single."

"Pfft. Getting married is so much better."

"How so?"

"Well, you're not stuck sitting around doing nothing all day."

Meanwhile, behind the bushes:

"These humans bore me." whispered an Elite with an energy sword.

"Listening to them complain about their rituals isn't my cup of tea either, believe me." replied a red Elite who had a plasma rifle.

"When do we attack?"

"Soon my friend, soon."

"…Now?"

"Fine," The Red Elite sighed, "you take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left."

"Got it." The sword Elite jumped out of the bushes and stabbed one of the ODST's through the back. The other turned around and said,

"What the…" The red Elite jumped out too and knifed the ODST. (OOC: I'm going to pretend that Elites have energy knives or something.) Meanwhile…

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked an ODST who was guarding the other path to the cliff.

"Nah must've been the wind or something."

"Yeah, I guess." Meanwhile…

Akamaru whimpered.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay?" Kiba asked in a comforting voice. Akamaru whimpered again, shook his head, and then pointed over to the path where the Elites were. "Hey guys, Akamaru thinks there's something over there. I'm going to go check it out."

"I'll come too." Sasuke said, "Beats standing here and waiting." The two walked over to the path. They saw the two Elites, and pulled out their weapons. The one with the sword growled, and then lunged at Sasuke. It looked like he was about to kill him, but at the last second Sasuke pulled out the Katana (I'm assuming it's made of some sort of steel that's energy absorbent) and blocked it.

"RrrrrrrRRAAAAH!" It yelled, and then slashed at Sasuke several times. Each time he parried. After the third slash, he pushed away the energy sword, and then stabbed the sword right through the Elite's brain. It gurgled for a second, then slumped and dropped to the ground. Sasuke pulled out the sword. Meanwhile, Kiba was dealing with his Elite, which was actually being much more cooperative. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, tackled the Elite and ripped and bit at it until it bled to death. When Akamaru came to Kiba, Kiba petted him and then said a cheerful "Good boy!" as Akamaru licked Kiba with his bloody mouth.

"…That's just gross." Sasuke said, looking in disgust at the blood all over Kiba's face.

"What's gross?" Kiba asked.

"…Nothing. Let's just get back to the group…" They grabbed the ODST corpses as the two walked back to the top of the cliff where the other Spartans were waiting for them.

"What happened, and why are you carrying the ODST's like that?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh. They were ambushed by two Elites."

"What happened to your face Kiba?" Sakura asked, not in disgust, but curiosity.

"Akamaru had lunch."

"Oh." Sakura walked over to the edge of the cliff and threw up. Meanwhile…

A grunt was sitting there, minding his own business when all of a sudden a large blob of green puke splashed all over him.

"…AAAAH! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S DIGESTING MY BRAAAaaaiinnn…" The grunt passed out from shock. Meanwhile…

"What happened over there?" Naruto asked Sakura when she came back.

"Oh… Just a little sea-sickness."

"But we're not even on the sea."

"…Never mind." Sakura said while Shino could be found mumbling,

"Where the hell is he? I can't seem to…. Wait… Guys."

"Yeah?"

"Found him."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?! Snipe him!" A shot was heard, and quickly enough, a large bullet penetrated through the prophet's head, causing him to slump and fall out of the chair. The Chieftain that was standing next to him let out a roar that could deafen anything close enough.

"Guys, get into the tunnel before they find us- AAAH!" Two sniper beams hit him. One went right through his shoulder, the other through his leg. "God da- ODST'S! COME ON!" He yelled at them to hurry. Once they were all in, he locked the hatch so that no aliens could follow them through. "Alright let's hurry, get to the base."

"You're not going anywhere with those injuries." Sakura told him.

"But we have to-"

"They can do it, you're staying right here."

"I'll get them to send some Marines over here to escort you back, in case some Covenant break through." Shikamaru said.

"…Fine, I guess I'll stay here."

The other Spartans left to go tell Sergeant Johnson about what happened at the cliff. Sakura had stripped Naruto down to his underwear, and put bandages on the wounds, all the while he was smiling.

"What're you so happy about?" Sakura asked, her helmet off so she could get a better look at the wounds. "You've got two holes in you, thanks to those snipers.

"Oh, I don't know. Thanks to the war, this is the closest thing we've ever had to a date." He grinned at her. She blushed.

'Crap… I don't have my helmet on!' She thought.

"Idiot." Naruto still grinned. He thought he noticed a slight blush, but he knew that couldn't be right.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Sakura sighed.

"You should get your armor back on. You'll be fine, thanks to the Spartan-2 experiments. Should heal in a couple of hours."

"Alright." Naruto put his armor back on, and they head back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

You scan the screen, absorbing all the information written on it.

"That's still not good enough…" You say, shaking your head. You type in more of what at first glance seems to be jibber-jabber, but with closer inspection, resembles a deeply complex code. The screen reads "Loading please wait…" then quickly changes to; "Information loaded." Then to,

"Regiment # 7's statistics:

Naruto (N-54): Range: Short: Strong, Medium: Medium, Long: Weak, Physical strength: High

Sakura (S-238): Range: Short: Strong, Medium: Weak, Long: Strong, Physical strength: Very High

Sasuke: (S-421): Range: Short: Strong, Medium: Medium, Long: Weak, Physical strength: High

Kiba: (K-26): Range: Short: Weak, Medium: Strong, Long: Medium, Physical strength: High

Shino: (S-32): Range: Short: Weak, Medium: Medium, Long: Strong, Physical strength: Medium

Shikamaru: (S-122): Range: Short: Medium, Medium: Strong, Long: Weak, Physical Strength: Medium

Notice: Range stats are not based on one's physical ability, but rather the function of the weapons of choice."

_

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said on the way back to the base.

"Yeah?" He asked, his arms held up behind his head, which was a habit of his.

"The next time you rush out into battle, I want you to think for a second."

"Think about what?"

"Remember that battle we learned about when we were in the strategic course section of our training?"

"Which one? Everything we learned about in that class was battles this, battles that, battles, battles, battles."

"Well, remember that really old one with the 300 warriors who we were named after?"

"Vaguely, yeah." 

"Well, I want you to think about that battle." She said, "We may be named after them, but we can't take on thousands of covenant by ourselves. There are only 6 of us, they had 300. Besides," she added, "They all died defending their country." Naruto gulped.

"Well, okay." He said, a somber look on his face. They arrived at the base, when Sakura said,

"Here, I'll open the hatch, you're injured."

"I'm fine! You said so yourself."

"I said you'd be fine in a few hours." She said, "Now here, I'll do it."

"Well…" Naruto said, "If you insist."

"I do." She climbed up the ladder and attempted to open the hatch to no avail. "Hmph, must be locked." She knocked on the hatch.

"Who goes there?" A nervous marine asked.

"Let us in, I've got an injured Spartan."

"How do I know you're not a brute?"

"Do I sound like a brute to you soldier?"

"Well, you could be a prisoner."

"Let us in! I've got an injured Spartan!"

"Why don't you ask your brute buddies for medical help?"

"Open up!" Nobody replied, and Sakura kept nodding.

OOC: Alright, I've had my Red vs. Blue Halo 3 Easter Egg fun. Now for what really happened. We're back at the part where they're arguing over the hatch.

"I do." She climbed up the ladder and attempted to open the hatch to no avail. "Hmph, must be locked." She knocked on the hatch.

"Who goes there?" A nervous marine asked.

"Let us in, I've got an injured Spartan."

"Alright, I'm opening the hatch." The hatch opened, and as it did, Sakura could see a nervous marine staring right at her a pistol in his hand. He quickly put it away when he confirmed it was just her and Naruto.

"Sorry I had to do that. Just making sure, you know." He helped pull her up out of the tunnel, and did the same with Naruto.

"…He doesn't look injured to me."

"Look, there are two holes in his armor, one at the shoulder, the other in his leg." She stated, "The only reason he's not bleeding is because I bandaged it up."

"Oh, okay. Well, you know where the Sarge is." They walked to the room where Sergeant Johnson was last time. They opened the door to find a disgruntled Sergeant Johnson, and the rest of their group looking at them.

"Finally, you're back!" He said.

"We were just about to send a squad to see if you were alright."

"Well, here we are." Naruto said, motioning to himself and Sakura.

"Well, knowing you," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, "You'd have probably been lost."

"Pfft." Naruto retorted, "It's a one-way tunnel."

"Alright, enough arguing," Sergeant Johnson ordered, "We've got a battle-plan to make."

"Well, we sniped the prophet, what else do you want us to do?"

"We're either going to have to force this army into a retreat. It's either that, or route them, which we don't have enough supplies to handle." Johnson sighed, "Good thing you sniped that Prophet, or else we'd have no chance. Because of that, their ranks have fallen into chaos, so if we take advantage of their brouhaha, (I love that word…) we could definitely force them to retreat.

"What kind of cover do we have?" Naruto asked.

"Besides the base and that cliff, just the trenches in front of the base, and some hills."

"Do we have any rocket launchers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Plenty."

"Good, rocket launchers are murder on morale. Even if they do miss, it's sure to disGRUNTle them." Kiba snickered.

"Nice pun."

"We're here for war, not puns soldier." Johnson said.

"Sorry sir."

"Alright, get the soldiers to prep for the assault on the enemy." Johnson said, "Have as many of them as possible use rockets."

"Yes sir!" They saluted him, and then ran off to tell the soldiers. Johnson sat down at the desk, and rubbed his head. He then mumbled,

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Naruto and the others informed the Marines of what was to come. They prepped themselves, Naruto temporary replacing his assault rifle with a rocket launcher, the others doing the same with their weakest weapon except Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how come your not getting a rocket launcher?" Sasuke asked.

"I already have a Spartan laser." She replied, "Even though it doesn't explode, it's still pretty effective and morale depleting." Several minutes later, Johnson came out of the office, rocket launcher held.

"Alright boys, let's get a move on!"

"A-hem." Sakura coughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said, motioning with her hands. They all dove into the trenches in front of the base and set hell upon the covenant.

_

"Doo, doo, doo-doo…" A grunt hummed walking happily across the battle field. An explosion was heard.

"Hey Fgrwe, what was that?"

"I don't know," Fgrwe said. "probably those marines."

"Well, as long as they don't hit us, we're fine!" They went boom moments later.

_

"Ooh, double kill!" He fired another one. "Triple kill, over kill!" Sakura bonked him.

"This is no time for playing around!"

"Sorry Sakura." They continued firing, when all of a sudden, a brute chieftain charged toward the trenches.

"Get the chieftain!" They all fire at the chieftain, but he manages to dodge the rockets, and get to the trenches.

"RAAAH!" He brought his hammer down, killing several marines. Naruto brought out his shotgun, ran forward, and shot at the Chieftain.

"NARUTO! God dammit…" She ran after him. The chieftain brought down his hammer, but Naruto caught the hilt of it before he hit him.

"Go to hell!" He punched it in the stomach, and then slashed his knife at its head. It grabbed his hand before he struck, then threw him flying into the side of the trench. The chieftain tried to smash him with the hammer again, but Naruto side-stepped it, then climbed up on its back and backstabbed it.

"What the… How'd you do that?" Sakura asked in curiosity, running up to him.

"…I don't know." He shrugged.

"WHAT? How do you not know!?"

"I don't know! Just instinct I guess."

"HEY KNUCKLEHEADS!" Sasuke yelled at them. "WE STILL HAVE A WHOLE ARMY OF COVENANT TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said running back to their trench. Sakura did the same. They continued firing at the covenant, until a fuel blast impacted right on the front of the trench.

"Commander!" Kiba yelled.

"I got it." Shikamaru said, blowing up the commander with a rocket. A group of elites charged bravely at the trenches, but ended up getting blown up, shot to death, or knifed. For several minutes they stayed in the trench, firing at the Covenant until the small army was reduced to half of its original size.

"Move forward!" Sergeant Johnson yelled. "Let's push them back!" All of the Marines (Including the six Spartans) got out of their trenches and moved up, still firing at the enemy. They crouched behind rocks for cover, and continued firing. Suddenly, a grenade landed right next to Sakura's rock. Naruto looked over right when the plasma grenade blew up.

"Sakura!" He yelled. No reply. "Sakura, answer me!" There was still no answer. He ran over to where she was, narrowly avoiding a blast that would have killed him, and several grenades.

"Narut- erh!" Sakura said, in pain.

"Sakura, are you okay!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi- erh!" She said, still in pain.

"You don't sound fine to me." He said.

"Please… Don't worry about me." She begged, "Carry on with the mission."

"No way!" He said, plucking the first aid kit from her side. He opened it, and started treating the wound.

"Hey… How do you know how to treat a wound?"

"Well, after all the times you've treated me, I think I should've picked up something." Sakura chuckled, as he wrapped gauze around the burns on her arm. After he was done, she picked up her gun and crouched up.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, just fire!" They fired at the enemy.

"HEY, what happened over there!?" Kiba asked, yelling from behind his rock. "How come you guys stopped firing?"

"It's nothing!" Naruto yelled back, "Just carry on with the mission!"

"Hm…" Kiba thought suspiciously. He continued firing. After a few minutes, they heard a call which was, to put it frankly, music to their ears. An Elite yelled "Retreat!" and the army, now one forth of its original size, did so.

"Let's get back to the base, reinforcements are coming soon!" The marines retreated back to their base, dragging the dead and injured along with them. Casualties were at a minimum (As it always seems to be when Spartan-2 Regiment #7 is around). When they returned, Sakura and several other medics treated the wounded. Soon after their arrival, two pelicans flew in with reinforcements on board. Both had about 10 soldiers on board, Supplies and, would you believe it, one of them had a Scorpion!

"Whoa, a Scorpion!" said one of the Marines. "I want to get on that!" You can imagine his disappointment when he heard,

"Spartans," Sergeant Johnson said, "Get in the tank."

"Aw man…" Naruto got in to drive, Sasuke got in the turret, and the others got in the side.

"Get ready soldiers, we're going to catch a birdy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm…" You say, staring deeply at the screen of your computer. "Interesting, very interesting." You type in more code, and then press enter. On the screen appear words saying:

"Stand by… Loading completed." It goes blank for a moment, and then another table appears.

"Regiment # 7's afflictions/ personalities:

Naruto (N-54): Easy going, cares for his friends. During the Spartan-2 experiments, a freak accident happened which almost killed him, causing the whisker-like scars on his face. He is reported to be a very good leader by his teammates.

Sakura (S-238): Strict, easily frustrated. Her body reacted differently to the experiments of Spartan-2 than the other subjects. This caused her to have abnormal strength (even for a Spartan) and also abnormal mood swings.

Sasuke (S-421): Somewhat social, only gets into a conversation when someone else starts it up. He's a bit of a pyro, no body knows exactly why, but it's thought to be because of his previous bloodline, as they were a powerful Japanese clan that used fire in many of their battles.

Kiba (K-26): Enjoys beating his prey, normally goes in for the kill, unless the mission would be in jeopardy because of it. Enjoys working with animals, especially his war-dog, Akamaru.

Shino (S-32): Has a very quiet personality, only speaks when spoken to. Hardly ever asks questions, just carries out with the mission he's required to do.

Shikamaru: (S-122): Probably the only Spartan that actually payed close attention to Strategy class, he also has a thirst for knowledge."

_

"What kind of birdy sergeant?" Naruto asked.

"Is it a penguin?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No, as a matter of fact, it's a snipe."

"Oh god, not that old trick." Shikamaru said.

"I'm just kidding." Johnson said. "We're going after a scarab."

One of the Marines dropped his gun in horror.

"I think I liked the Snipe better." Naruto said.

"It's terrorizing a nearby town." Johnson explained, "You're either going to have to blow it to its knees and hop on, or just blow the engine."

"How the heck are we going to blow engine?" Kiba asked, "Scarabs are armored head to toe!"

There's a covering at its back that can be destroyed. If that's gotten rid of, then there's an opening that reveals the engine." The soldier picked up his gun.

"You make it sound easy." Naruto said.

"It would be if it weren't for that head cannon." Johnson said. "And the fact that it's almost always reinforced by ghosts."

"Well, we'd better get going before you make the marines crap their pants." Naruto said. The whole squad, even Shino, chuckled.

"Let's move." After the soldiers mounted up, they moved forward. They went down a large path which led to the town, meeting several scouting ghosts in the process. They were destroyed of course, but their presence meant the enemy knew they were coming. They entered the town to find Covenant and Marines everywhere. They were fired at by the covenant, and welcomed by the Marines. Naruto was about to fire the Scorpion's main gun when a prowler appeared in front of them.

"You focus on the Scarab; we'll take care of everything else!" Sasuke yelled. The Spartans on board the tank fired at the prowler, killing both people on it. "Got it." Naruto replied. He fired once at the Scarab. Nothing, it only blew off the knee's covering. Oh well, that's something anyway. He fired at it again, the bomb still being absorbed by the armor. The Scarab noticed them. "Uh-oh." Naruto said. The Scorpion started moving forward in an attempt to shake off the Scarab's aim. Luckily, the Scarab's beam missed and hit the ground. Naruto used the time it takes for the Scarab's beam to recharge to take another shot at it. The bomb impacted against the knee, and to Naruto's surprise, caused the scarab to fall.

"Go, go, go!" Naruto yelled, all of the Spartans getting out of the Scorpion. "Let's get on that thing!" They all ran towards the gap in the bottom of the Scarab as the Scarab's head blew up their Scorpion. They entered, only to find a score of Covenant waiting for them. "Blaaaah!" Elites ran at them firing, only to be either shot down, knifed or thrown off of the Scarab to their inevitable doom. At the other gap that led to the Scarab's deck, A Brute Commander was waiting for them. He was carrying a turret, and fired at them.

"My shield's down!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I got him!" Sasuke yelled, burning the Commander to death.

"Turrets!" Naruto yelled, blowing one of them up with a grenade. He pulled one off of its tri-pod and ran to the engine. Sakura assassinated the grunt using the other turret, pulling its turret off as well. They both fired at the engine, creating sparks, and small explosions. They continued firing until they could hear a loud beeping noise. Naruto cast aside his turret then yelled, "RUN!" Sakura did the same. The group ran from the Scarab which was now glowing blue. They heard a charging noise, then an explosion.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Good," He said, "That was one hell of an explosion."

"I'd hate to be one of the poor suckers that have to clean that up." Sasuke said.

"You know we have to stick around for awhile and help the citizens affected by our scuffle with the Covenant.

"Scuffle!?" Sasuke said, "That was an all out battle."

"Alright guys, calm down." Naruto said. "Let's get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to know more… This isn't enough!" You say, typing still more stuff into the computer.

"Loading… Loading… Please standby…" It said. You bang your fists on the keyboard.

"I don't have time for this, hurry up!"

"Loading is complete." A wall of text popped up.

"Squad #: 7

Squad type: S-3

Mission type: Missions that have been either failed or denied by other squads. Usually suicide missions, they manage to survive though.

Status: Green"

"Sakura, go to the shelter and heal the wounded, we'll search the town for any currently missing civilians."

"Alright." Sakura went to the Shelter to treat the wounded.

"Let's split up." They started searching for any civilians. Naruto started searching when he heard a faint, "Help me…" He walked towards the sound, when he saw a man trapped under a collapsed building. He lifted the debris off of him, picked him up and walked towards the shelter.

"Where are we going…?" The man asked, in pain.

"We're going to the shelter, you'll be safe there."

"Will the people at the shelter fix my leg?"

"Yeah." Naruto walked into the shelter and laid the man onto the bed.

"Found one already huh?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep searching. Good luck with your medic work."

"Good luck with your searching." Naruto left the shelter to find more civilians.

Sasuke was looking around when he found an old lady whose body was pretty much broken. She could barely talk, "Please… Help me!"

"Let's get you outta here." He picked her up gently and brought her back to the shelter.

"Found one." Sasuke said while he came in the shelter.

"Find a bed for her, should be one around here somewhere." Sakura said as he came in. In the beds were lying people of all ages, all in the beds having some sort of wound, the uninjured or mildly injured ones stood or sat. Sasuke laid the old woman on a bed then went to look for more civilians.

Sakura had just finished bandaging up one man's arm. One of the civilians said, "Must be a pretty hard job huh? There's a ton of people in here."

"It's easier than it looks really, you just gotta have the right know-how."

"Keep up the good work." The civilian said.

Shikamaru found a group of people lying injured in the street. He picked up two of them, and said, "I can only carry two at a time, I'll come back for you guys later." He came into the shelter with the two civilians slumping over his shoulders. "This is a lot harder than it looks you know."

"Quit complaining Shikamaru, I've got a hard job too you know!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, just please, Lord have mercy! Don't give me the whole 'You need to complain less' scolding!" Sakura was about to say something but he rushed out of the shelter before she could.

Kiba found a group of kids huddled in the middle of a collapsed building. They were crying.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Our parents are dead…"

"Well, look at the bright side! You guys are alive right?"

"I guess so…" One of them said.

"C'mon, I'll take you to a safe place where no one can hurt you. I'll let you pet my dog on the way!" Akamaru barked. The children followed Kiba to the Shelter where he settled them in, and then left to go find more civilians.

Shino heard a call coming from another collapsed building. He went over to it to find a man who appeared to be half buried in debris. Shino pulled the man out of the debris, but once he pulled him out the man let out a blood curdling scream. His whole lower body was missing and bloody. Shino put him over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the shelter. "Help this man immediately, his legs and pelvis are gone and he's about to die from blood loss!" Shino told Sakura.

"Alright, I'll get right to him." Sakura tended to the man while Shino stood over the scene and watched. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard just outside of the town. A marine started shouting over the radio.

"The Covenant are attacking, I repeat, the Covenant are attacking! All UNSC troops regroup at the Bomb Shelter inside town! Outpost B is being bombarded and Banshee's are com- AAAH" The signal was cut short. Marines started coming into the Bomb Shelter, including Naruto's team.

"We need an aerial vehicle or else we're never going to survive this situation." Naruto told Sergeant Johnson.

"I agree, but our last Hornet was destroyed by the scarab, so we're gonna have to hijack a banshee."

"I'll get right on that." Naruto said. He started out the door when Sakura grabbed him. "Naruto, you can't go out there! You'll be blown to pieces!"

"I'm gonna be blown to pieces eventually, so might as well start now!" Naruto said. He slid out of her grasp and ran out the door. Sakura stuck her head out and yelled at him.

"NARUTO!" He stopped at a place away from the bomb shelter and waved his hands at a nearby banshee. It shot a banshee missile at him, but he dodged it by running to the right. He threw a plasma grenade he found on the ground at it. The plasma grenade landed on its wing, and sent it spinning to the ground. Naruto ran over to it and opened up the knocked the driver out of it, knifing the Elite in the process. He hopped in and it started floating. "Good, still operable." He flew away from his original spot where a banshee missile was just landing. He shot the Banshee that fired the missile down, and it landed near the bomb shelter.

"Naruto, watch where you're firing." Sergeant Johnson said over the radio, "The Banshee almost landed right on the Bomb Shelter, you could've killed someone, over."

"Alright, I'll be more careful next time, over." He shot down another Banshee when he heard the sound of another Banshee starting up.

'Oh no…' He thought. 'Enemy reinforcements.'

"What the hell were you thinking, taking on an entire flock of Banshees like that?" Sakura said over the radio. "I'm coming in to help you."

"What? No! Stay in the bomb shelter!" Naruto said.

"I'm coming to help you." She said again.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, why didn't you guys stop her!"

"Hey, we tried man but you know Sakura." Kiba said, "Always gets her way."

"I tried but she hit me…" Sasuke said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sakura, you're too feisty for your own good!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and you're too much of a baka for your own good!" Sakura replied.

"Touché." Naruto said. They continued to fire at Banshees until more reinforcements arrived. Several Sprits headed towards them.

"Oh crap, Sprits incoming!" Naruto said.

"Take 'em down, the bomb shelter doesn't help much against infantry." Sergeant Johnson said. Sakura and Naruto both fired at the Spirits, blowing them up in the process. Even more came hurdling towards them.

"More!" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Once again, take 'em down. But this time, hijack two of them. We need to get out of here somehow, and any reinforcements would just get blown up. The first one's for us, second one's for the civilians."

"Roger." Naruto said. "Eenie meeny minie moe," Each time he said a word he fired a banshee missile. "Alright, looks like we're hijacking you two!" Naruto said, referring to the only spirits left standing after his "Bombardment." He fired his plasma at the infantry, killing them and keeping the spirit intact. Naruto sped towards the spirits. He rammed his banshee on to the top of one of the Spirits, then jumped out and grabbed on to something as the banshee lost control and started to spin. It crashed into the ground. "Good thing I got out of that…" Naruto thought. He proceeded to attack the controls room for the Spirit, and then take it over.

"One down." Naruto said over the radio.

"Got mine too." Sakura said.

"Alright, bring them down to the bomb shelter, let's get them filled!"

They drove flew their Spirits down to the bomb shelter, and landed them.

"Sakura, get over onto Naruto's ship, we need you for battle. Another pilot will take your place." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Roger." She went over onto Naruto's ship and entered the cockpit.

"Naruto…" She said.

"Eh, heh heh, I was only kidding about the feisty part." She hit him. "Ow Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"Hmph!" She left the cockpit.

**Guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I know I've probably lost a lot of you guys as readers because of my absence from writing, so I'll say this for those of you who decided to stay with me. I'm reeeeeeeeeally sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, I promise to upload as often as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, good enough." You state, sighing. "Gotta get these papers out of here." You walk along a hallway, passing very few people, most in lab coats. Several of them greet you saying things similar to,

"Hey, how you doing?' or, "Work's tough huh?" and sometimes even a simple, "Hello."

You take a left into a different hall and then take a right. You come up to an office door that says, "General Christopher Reger" You open it and say, "Hey, I got your papers for you."

"You did? Thanks." said the man sitting in the office while sipping a cup of coffee. He took the papers you had in your hand.

"Chris, how come you never take off your gear before going to work?" Chris, the man sitting in front of you, who was actually a Spartan said,

"I think it's easier this way. During the time you take to get the Mjollnir on, you could get blasted by a banshee or something. Where would you be then? Dead."

"Aw c'mon, quit being such a pessimist." You say.

"It's not pessimism, it's realicism." He said, "And quit calling me Chris! You know I'm General Berserker."

"I thought that was just your field name."

"Well think again."

"Well, I have a mission I have to get to, so see you later." As you close the door you say, "Sheesh, that guy needs to lighten up a little."

"You try lightening up when you have to carry around a 200 pound paperweight all day!"

"That's why you should take that thing off during work!"

"Ah, just go do your mission!"

"Naruto, head east." Sergeant Johnson said. He was now riding in the cockpit giving Naruto orders on where to fly.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"To go reinforce a group of marines that's trapped in one of our bases."

"Well that's going to be hard considering that they'll probably try to shoot us out of the sky!" Naruto relied.

"We'll land away from the base then walk up to it from there. Besides, they've been notified that we're coming to them in a Spirit."

"Now I wish we had a Warthog or something."

"Ah, c'mon ya big baby, you're a Spartan. You can handle it!"

"Tell that to my feet, things have had blisters ever since I started missions."

"Quit your whining we're here." The Spirit landed a ways away from the base so as not to attract Covenant fire.

"Alright soldiers, let's move!" Johnson pointed towards the base.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Ah, it'll be alright." Kiba said. "Once we get to the base we can rest."

"Ergh, I think I got hit in the leg by a plasma beam when we were getting rid of the Scarab…" Sasuke said.

"Here, let me see." Sakura started to bandage up Sasuke's leg. When she was finished, then ran to catch up with the others. The group of Marines arrived when all of a sudden one of the Marines that were already at the base yelled, "Scouts!" She pointed at a group of Jackals that were hiding a bit of a ways away from the base.

"Shoot 'em down!" Shino had already pulled his sniper rifle out, and fired three shots, all of them hitting right on the jackals' heads.

"Nice firing as always Shino." Naruto gave him a pat on the shoulder. A lieutenant who was commanding the Marines who were already occupying the base came up to the group of Spartans. "You guys up for a scouting mission?"

"Sure, as long as we don't end up like those scouts over there." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"I'm game." Kiba said.

"Me too." Shikamaru said.

Shino just said nothing.

"I'm fine with it, but do you guys have any bandages? I'm about out." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there's some other equipment in this container just in case." The lieutenant said, handing her a first aid kit. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if another Spartan tags along."

"Another Spartan? Okay, as long as he can keep up with us."

"I'm a girl." A Spartan with light purple armor came over.

"Woops, my bad. Sorry." Naruto extended his hand. "What's your name?"

"O-oh, my name? It's Hinata." Hinata grabbed his hand and shook it.

"She's a little shy, so you won't get much of a conversation out of her."

"That's fine; she speaks more often than Shino does already!" Naruto and the group gave a chuckle.

"Alright, good luck Marines!" The group of Spartans departed. They were sneaking up a hill when they heard the voices of Elites. Their conversation roughly translates to this;

"So my mate says, how's the weather up there?" The group of Elites start laughing hysterically.

"What are they saying? All I can hear is, 'Wort." Sasuke whispered.

"I don't know, but we need to eliminate them and fast." Naruto replied. "Alright everyone, on 3. 1… 2… 3!" They all ran up and knifed an Elite. Some tried to cry out for help, but they found that the knives in their throats made them unable to speak. One tried to fight back, but he died quickly and all it accomplished was swinging around his arm.

"Alright everyone, focus in on the enemy." They all lay on the edge of a cliff looking down on a group of enemies. Kiba spotted several Snipers who hadn't spotted them yet.

"Shino, your Sniper Rifle is silenced right?"

"Yes."

"Good, there are some snipers sitting up in trees."

Shino fired shot after shot, all of them hitting their mark. "Got 'em."

"Good job Shino, now we can scout in peace."

"Looks like there's about… 50 of them." Shikamaru said.

"25 Grunts, about 15 Jackals and the rest of them Elites." Sasuke said.

"Hm… We've got 20 soldiers aside from us. And 10 soldiers were in the Base, so that makes about 36 soldiers."

"Plenty to take on an army of Covenant like this." Naruto said, grinning under his helmet.

"Um, c-can I point out something?" Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Um… This appears to be a pretty heavy duty army. The weakest weapon any one of them has is a Needler, and even that's only distributed to a few grunts."

"It's an army fit for a prophet…" Shikamaru said.

"Wait…" Naruto said, thinking. "I think this army might be the remains of the army that we attacked when we met up with Johnson."

"But that one had Brutes in it." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know… Where could they b-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAA" Several brutes lunged at them. One lunged at Naruto, but he sidestepped it and knifed it before it even hit the ground. He pulled out his Shotgun and started firing at the others.

Sasuke was tackled by a Brute, but he managed to kick it off and burn it to death with his flamethrower.

Sakura was lunged at by a brute as well, but she managed to punch it in the gut, and send it sprawling to the floor. She shot at it, and then put away her gun.

Another Brute had lunged at Kiba, but Akamaru in turn tackled the brute before it could get to Kiba. Akamaru was ripping and biting at the Brute. "Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba could be heard yelling while he was firing at the enemy. By this point, the army below had discovered their presence and started firing at them too. They killed the last Brute, and then made a break for it to the Base. Hinata was shot in the leg by a Needle Rifle round, but Kiba picked her up and carried her to the Base.

"Sakura, Hinata's hit!" Kiba told her.

"Alright, put her down!" Sakura tended to the wound while the group of Spartans had a chat with the Lieutenant and Sergeant Johnson.

"What happened out there!" Johnson asked.

"We were ambushed by a group of Brutes." Naruto told him. "Because of them, we were discovered and shot at."

"Dammit." Johnson said.

"Did you get any information?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yeah." They told the officer about the information they gathered.

"I see, then that means we should eliminate the enemy now."

"Well, the mountain came to Muhammad, look!" The army was marching towards the base, they opened fire.

"Get down!" Plasma and other alien missiles crashed through the window, taking out a few Marines. Naruto took down several grunts and an Elite with his first clip. Sasuke threw a grenade out, blowing up a couple grunts and a jackal, Sakura was shooting down several Elites, Shino was sniping like crazy, Kiba fired a well, and Shikamaru had called in an airstrike to take out some enemies in cover. The enemies were all dead after the bombing.

"Nice work Marines!" Johnson shouted.

"I've called in a bunch of Pelicans," The Lieutenant said. "We're getting out of here boys!" A big "Hoorah!" was heard.

**Hope you guys liked reading, I know I enjoyed writing it! Please comment, that way I'll know what I should do better next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

You walk outside, and you find that a Pelican's waiting for you. You get in, and the pilot says to you, "You're going on mission Alpha right?"

"Right, infiltrate and destroy all covenant spacecraft surrounding Reach."

"You got it. I'm taking you to a nearby space station where you'll board a new ship we designed. Think of it as a fighter in space."

"Sounds cool. So how long's the trip gonna be?"

"Only a few minutes. By the way, you're going to be working with a group of Spartans."

"Spartans? That's just great. I've already got enough Spartans causing me problems with Berserker running loose."

"Well, it gets better. Once they're done helping you out with destroying the vehicles surrounding the main ship, they're to report back to Reach to deal with the problem on the planet."

"So, does that mean I'm infiltrating a covenant ship by myself after that?"

"Nope, it means that we're going to send you some troops and then you'll infiltrate the ship."

"That sounds better."

"We're here sir." You get out of the Pelican and look around. You observe that you're next to a building that has a tower in the middle that looks like it's used for launching something.

Pelicans landed down in the front of the base.

"Marines, go into the first five Pelicans." The lieutenant said.

"Naruto, your group's going into the last Pelican. Hinata, you're coming with us." Johnson said.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to use a new type of ship we've designed recently to attack the main spacecraft. Once you've taken down the ships surrounding the main one, you're to enter the first of two Spacecraft we have that are set to your location. You'll be sent as reinforcements to the troops fighting on Reach."

"Why two?"

"There's going to be another soldier flying spacecraft with you, Naruto. He's going to infiltrate the main ship, and take out the bomb on it."

"Bomb? Why would the covenant put a bomb on their own ship?"

"Did I say bomb? I meant bomb starter."

"Why infiltrate the ship? Why not just take out the bombs themselves?"

"Because, if we were to do that it would be pointless. There are simply too many bombs rigged to blow on reach, and they're all heavily guarded. We'd never defuse all of them in time."

"I have a question," Sakura said. "Why are we going back to Reach instead of helping with the ship?"

"Because, there are also too many covenant on the planet. If we don't have all of our Spartans working to remove the Covenant threat of the face of Reach, then we're doomed."

"Understood, let's move out Spartans." All of the Spartans except Hinata entered the last Pelican.

"Hey pilot, where are we headed?" Shikamaru asked him.

"We're heading to a launch station about 10 minutes southwest." The Pilot replied.

"Great… Now we've got to take out a Covenant Spacecraft that's probably swarming with banshees! How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, c'mon Shikamaru," Naruto said. "It's our job to do stuff like this, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah , yeah, I'm just tired of getting all the crappy work all the time."

"Hey, we've got to deal with it too!" Sakura put in.

"You might as well accept that we've got a job to do." Sasuke said. "Besides, didn't you sign up to become a Spartan?"

"Yeah, I've got no idea why I did, but yeah."

"Then quit complaining! YOU'RE becoming the drag."

"Hmph." Shikamaru lay back in his seat.

"So Shino," Kiba started, "Do you think we're ever going to win the war against the covenant?"

"Probably not."

"Probably not? That's the wrong kind of attitude!"

"Hey, I'm a sniper. All I'm supposed to do is help out the normal soldiers, I don't get paid for being an optimist."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said, "They said we were going to use a new type of vehicle right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are they going to teach us how to use it or are we going to have to figure it out on our own?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"They're probably just going to give us the car and tell us to drive, so to speak."

"I've got a feeling that it's going to have some sort of extremely convoluted control system." Sakura added.

"Ah, it can't be too bad." Naruto said, "I heard this one guy called Rookie from Noble team used one of those without practically any training with it. Took on a whole battalion of banshees by himself too."

"Well it's a good thing we're going to have 7 people, we're taking on the mother ship!" Sakura replied.

"I wouldn't call it the mother ship, that's High Charity!" Sasuke said. "More like, base of operations for the invasion of Reach?"

"Or the boom box." Naruto said coldly.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the bombs…" Sasuke said.

"So Pilot, are we almost there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright guys, let's get ready to head out." One minute later…

"We're here." The pilot said.

"Alright guys, let's move out!" The Spartans got off of the Pelican one by one.

"So these are the Spartans I'm working with huh?" You say.

"Yeah, we're the Spartans assigned to attack the Covenant's main spacecraft in the Reach system."

"Ten-hut!" You say. The Spartans who were already standing side by side stood up straight and saluted. You look at all of them.

"You're the leader, you've been through the most battles and have the most experience out of the 6 of you." You say to Naruto. He looks at you like he's surprised that you know that much about him. "You're the medic, you're highly trained in Medication and are one of the few Spartans to specialize in that career." You say to Sakura. "You're the Stealthy one. You've been trained in camouflage techniques and CQC." You said to Sasuke. "You're the Dog trainer. You've been trained in training and handling dogs, and your dog Akamaru has been trained to smell out all kinds of things." You said to Kiba. "You're the strategist. Your job is to advise the leader on what course of action to take, and you've been trained to feel calm in the most stressful of situations."

"If only he'd been trained not to complain." Kiba said. Shikamaru shot him a glare while the others snicker.

"And you, you're the sniper. You've been trained to have amazing skill with a sniper rifle. You can hit a fly from a mile away."

"Guilty as charged." Shino bragged.

"Sir, how do you know this much about us?"

"I did some research before I left. I made everyone think that I didn't know you were going to be my partners for the assault but I already knew before they officially told me. I have to say, that I'm glad that I'm going into battle alongside you guys. We might've lost a long time ago if it wasn't for yours and the efforts of our other Spartans."

"Thank you sir!" They all saluted him again.

"Alright, let's get going on the Assault. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." You say.

"Sir, may I ask a quick question?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

"What's your name?"

"Kakashi. I've been a UNSC officer for quite some time."

"Kakashi…" Shikamaru said. "I think I've heard that name before. Are you that genius strategist that command always rambles on about?"

"That's me." You reply. "Anyway, let's get saddled up. We've got no time to spare for more questions." They went inside the building to find several scientists preparing 7 skyrockets.

"Almost there and… Done." A scientist said who was messing with one of the rockets. "Alright Captain Kakashi, we're ready to go!"

"Good. I'll go first to give you guys an example." Kakashi got into the Rocket that was already loaded into the launcher. He was launched into outer space in a few seconds. Naruto got in one next.

"How do I work this thing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it's just like driving a warthog!" Naruto was launched. They all were launched in succession after that.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, attack the right side of the Ship! Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, follow me for an assault on the right!" They all went where they were ordered.

"Banshees coming in fast!" Naruto yelled over the radio.

"Start by shooting down all the smaller vehicles first!" Kakashi replied remembering because of what Naruto said.

"Got him!" Naruto said.

"Mine's down." Sakura said.

"Firing missiles… Okay, it's down." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, it looks like all the banshees are on your side. We're coming over there to help you." You tell them.

"Thanks." Naruto replied. They continued to chase down and shoot all the Banshees around the ship. Once they killed off all the banshees you say,

"Take out the communications relay; they can use that to call in reinforcements." They all went after the communications relay, blowing it up swiftly. "Blow up the engines. We don't want them going anywhere." Several missiles were launched, and the engines blew up.

"Wait, what the- AAAAAAAH!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Reinforcements for the enemy! They got Shikamaru!" You yelled.

"Poor Shiki…"

"Kakashi, we all need to regroup. Only way we'll stand a chance against all these banshees." Naruto said.

"Agreed. Everyone, meet up above the Ship. Proceed with taking out the banshees." Everyone followed his orders. Eventually, they were all eliminated except one that was chasing Kiba.

"Hold on guys, I think I know a way to shake him."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try and lose him through the atmosphere!"

"Don't do that, you'll kill yourself!" Sakura yelled.

"Kiba, we can't afford for you to be so reckless." Kakashi said. "It's bad enough we already lost Shikamaru."

"I can do it!" And with that, Kiba turned off his radio. He pulled towards the atmosphere. Akamaru started to whine, so Kiba said, "Don't worry Akamaru, everything's gonna be okay." He then entered the atmosphere. "Ah, ERGH GUGH, AAAAGH, ah…" Kiba managed to pull up out of the atmosphere before he started hurtling towards Reach. He turned his radio back on. "I did it guys!"

"Idiot, why did you turn your radio off!" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want to hear your complaining any more!"

"You could have died!" Sasuke said.

"They're right Kiba." Naruto said, "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"Naruto, you're one to talk!"

"I know I can be reckless too, but we simply can't afford to lose you right now!" Naruto said.

"That's enough bickering." You said. "We need to focus on the task at hand. There should be two Ships coming any minute…" Two Human Spaceships could be seen coming towards them.

**I've updated this one! I hoped you guys liked it! Please leave comments so I can know ways to improve the story. Stay frosty! :D**


End file.
